Heaven Or Hell
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Have you ever been locked in school with your worse enemy because you had detention? Or better yet the teacher forgot that he had students in his classroom. How would you survive staying at school for the weekend with a person you have a crush on yet ha


**Arashi: My first puppyshipping and lemon, just hope I do alright. I don't own Yugioh and never will.**

Summary:

Have you ever been locked in school with your worse enemy because you had detention? Or better yet the teacher forgot that he had students in his classroom. How would you survive staying at school for the weekend with a person you have a crush on yet hate him with a passion? SemeJoeyxUkeSeto with lemon.

Pairing-Puppyshipping.

Heaven or Hell?

Joey sighed boredly as he doodled on his notepad doing his best to ignore the typing sound of a computer keys being pressed softly or hard under a delicate hand. He glance at the clock on the wall showed it was 4:30 and he been in detention for an hour and twenty minutes. The teen behind him snarled, "Wheeler would you just stop sighing for at least five minutes so I could get this work done."

Joey glared at the tall brunette with icy blue eyes that made Joey want to drown in them. He groaned softly to himself as he shook those thoughts of the other boy. Lately it seems that his worst enemy has been on his mind for sometime and he didn't know what to do. He knew that he's bi and haven't told anybody expects for a few individuals but that's about it.

Kaiba tried not to stare at the blond in front of him as he heard him groan for what ever reason. Kaiba suddenly wished the stupid teacher that was to keep an eye on them was here instead gone who knows where, so he could just go to the restroom. He hated the blond with a passion but his body thought differently. He wanted to kiss that puppy and try to dominate over him Kaiba glad that Mokuba was staying at a friend's house for the weekend since he got a lot of work to be done.

Both boys thought to what happen earlier that made them get detention in the first place both blaming the other.

************************************************************************

*-Earlier that day-*

Everyone in Domino High sighed as they heard the usual argument of Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler dealing with the nickname "Puppy". It was obvious that the school expect for Yugi and the gang that Joey and Kaiba liked each other. There are bets already that are going to be the seme or uke of the relationship. They keep on dancing around the other for a while now and it was driving half of the school crazy with their pathetic arguments to hide that they are practically flirting with each other.

Inside their class the two were to busy glaring at the other to notice anything from the outside world but the other. Each in their own thoughts, trying to hide their attraction to the other. The sexual tension between the two could easily cause most of the guys in the room to become bi or gay any moment. Girls drooled as they whispered to the other trying to guess which one is the seme while the other is a uke. Some of the girls said Kaiba seem most likely be the seme. Where as the larger amount of the students of the female population thought Joey was more of a seme then a uke.

Kaiba was finding it harder lately of not trying to push the other boy's buttons but he finds him adorable that way. He could feel a tell tale sign of the heat was ready to form on his face just by looking in the normally honey-brown eyes darken dangerously that it reminded Kaiba of a wolf fighting to protect its family or honor. He felt a shiver sliding up and down his spine as he held back a moan that was desperately wanted to come out. He hated that Wheeler could make him go weak at the knees and beg for some attention.

He had to take that darn test he found on while surfing the internet. Only to find out that he's a uke and not a seme. What helps more that Mokuba already told him that he had a feeling that he, Seto Kaiba is gay and fits better as a uke then a seme. Seto never blushed as bad or dark as he did that day with Mokuba laughing his head off and felt sorry for his brother since not many would just want his money and not him.

Joey on the other hand watches Kaiba intently waiting for the other to make a move; he notice Kaiba shivered but thought it was him. He was kinda glad that sister and Mai made him take are you a uke or seme test. He was surprised to find out that he is a seme instead of a uke. The two of them are already planning to find him a boyfriend soon if he doesn't do it on his own. He's getting tired of Kaiba pushing his buttons; at first it was cute now it's plain irritating

Another glaring contest ensues both fighting to see who is the dominate one between the two. After five minutes Kaiba looked away shamed of him to be weak and feeling his heart was ready to jump out of his chest. He could have sworn he saw the look of desire entering Joey's eyes but he had bigger problems. The teacher came in to find both Kaiba and Joey raising their fists to punch; he called out to the two boys. "Mr. Kaiba, Mr. Wheeler you both have detention today directly after school."

Both boys glared at their teacher as a thought came into mind, "I hate having detention on Fridays! This is going to be a living hell."

************************************************************************

*-Back to the Detention Room-*

Joey was tired of waiting for the teacher to come back to the room to release them at five o'clock and it was nearing that time anyways. Glancing at the empty seat behind, the blond shook his head since Kaiba finally left to the restroom twenty minutes ago.

'I going to bet that he was thinking of someone.' Joey said to himself as he yawned. Getting off his chair, Joey stood up and stretched his achy muscles when he heard the door open to find Kaiba with wide eyes open. Joey couldn't decipher the look between shocks, fear or surprise mostly going with his instincts was all three.

"What's wrong Kaiba, cat got your tongue?" Joey joked.

"Wheeler listens very carefully to what I'm going to say. WE'RE LOCKIN IN THE DAMN FUCKING SCHOOL! THE DAMN TEACHER FORGOT ABOUT US HAVING DETENTION!" Kaiba shouted freaking out and worried about what is going to happen to his little brother and the company.

Joey stared at Kaiba blinking and not really sure what to think at the moment. The words "We're locked in school" kept floating through his mind. The blond groan from an up coming headache almost afraid to ask when the doors are going to get unlocked.

"When are the doors going to get unlocked Kaiba?" He asked curious of the answer but had a bad feeling.

Kaiba twitch as he answered softly, "Not until Monday."

The two boys sighed as the implication was clear…they are going to have to work together and survive the weekend living on the school ground. Leaving the detention room they walked around the school in hopes they might find something to eat.

Kaiba found he twitching not used to being in a school later then he has to be. Joey rolled his eyes at the brunette's reaction but said nothing of it. The blond headed towards the cafeteria hoping that nothing is closed with Kaiba a few feet behind him. Kaiba was to busy staring at Joey's ass to notice the blond had stopped he accidentally bumped into him.

Joey smirked knowing what Kaiba was doing and it got bigger when he felt the effect he had on him. He felt the bulge of the other's erection resting closely to his ass. Joey not feeling merciful at the moment chooses to grind against Kaiba to make the other mewl in surprise and pleasure. His suspicions were right then, the Great Seto Kaiba is a uke. A uke that need to be tamed and a challenging one at that. Joey likes this challenge and he would have a wonderful time to put Kaiba in his place.

Kaiba stared at Joey through half-lidded eyes panting and very unsatisfied. He watches the blond move closer to him, causing Kaiba to walk backwards until he hit the wall. Joey tutted softly as he smirked rather deviously licking his lips thinking of his prize. He heard Seto gulp waiting for something bad happened.

Joey pressed his lips against Seto's to find them soft and rather appealing. He heard Kaiba whimper slightly as he pulled away. "Look who's the puppy now, Kaiba." Joey whispered huskily as the desire seeped through out his body. His blood pumping with adrenaline and desire, he smiled deviously once more cause Kaiba to whine wanting to be kissed once more.

Kaiba looked away as he answered, "Just call me, Seto."

Joey smiled as he rested his head on the other's forehead as he replied. "Then you must call me Joey and I ain't a puppy. No I'm more like a wolf but I'll make an expectation for you dealing with that my dear little dragon."

Seto grinned at the prospect of calling Joey puppy but he scowled, blush a rather adorable yet very sexy red. Joey smiled roguishly as he captured his untamed uke's lips with his own. Licking his precious dragon's bottom lip asking permission to enter, he whimpered rather cutely as Joey slowly yet agonizing for Seto search every little cavern in his mouth.

Joey smirked, as a fight for dominance for the kiss ensued. Joey manages to gain dominance as Seto leaned against the wall more as Joey ran his fingers all over the brunette's body. Seto squeaked when he felt Joey's rather skillful fingers traveling allover his body. He jerked when he felt the blond's fingers skim over the bulge in his pants; Seto mewled louder as he felt Joey nibbling at his neck leaving a mark of ownership.

Seto smiled dazedly as Joey slowly backed off, both satisfied to what happened. Seto shook his head trying to figure out his feelings for the blond. They opened the door that lead to the cafeteria to find a snack at least until they could talk about what just taken place. Both of the boys found some soda and a cold pizza in the refrigerator that will be enough for now and they silent came to an agreement to sleep in the kitchen for the night.

Seto relaxed against Joey with his head on the blond's shoulder listening to the gently heartbeat. He hadn't felt safe or protected since he was ten years old before he got adopted by that monster of a man that ruined his life that made him an emotionless machine to everyone expect for Mokuba and possibly now Joey.

"Puppy what are going to do?" Seto inquired after a while sitting in a comfortable silence.

"I'm curious to see where this will lead us, my dear little dragon." Joey growled seductively in Seto's ear, nibbling gently causing the other to wither and moan as the feeling got to be to much for him. "If we do get in a relationship, I'm one of those people who prefer to be with one partner at a time and not skip around like Duke does."

Seto grin snuggling back into to his new "pillow" closing his eyes in pleasure of the feeling of one of Joey's hand's combing through his hair. He hissed as Joey kisses his mark on the other enjoying his reactions to his touch even the simplest one send Seto into ecstasy.

"Seto you know what will happen if you keep on wriggling that tight little ass of yours right?" Joey purred sounding like a wild jungle cat eyes narrowing as his eyes darken more of a deeper brown.

Seto sitting on Joey's lap decide to see what his punishment would be until he felt the erection that Joey was supporting caused the normal stoic CEO to blush and smile in satisfaction. Joey easily rolled Seto off his lap to the floor pinning Seto to the floor as smiling roguishly with a look of desire that promised Seto a long night of pleasure and intimacy.

Pressing his lips to his new lover, Joey slightly nipped at the bottom lip his finger tips busily undid the buttons on Seto's shirt. Without moving that much away from his dragon, the blond took off the shirt and tossed it to one side. Moving away from his dragon's lips, Joey skillfully kissed down the handsome jaw line as Seto ruggedly grabbed his lips once more still whimpering at the emotions rolling through his body.

Smirking evilly, Joey purposely left Seto's lips teasing him as he left another mark this time on his shoulder blade. Seto started tugging at Joey's shirt unhappy that Joey still had his shirt on but not him. Joey complied to Seto's wishes and pulled of his shirt and Seto for a moment thought that he died at that moment and went to heaven just seeing the six pack that Joey supported.

Getting braver, Seto allowed his hands to undo the buttons on Joey's pants as Joey did his at the same time as little kisses where given here and there. Getting off Seto for a few minutes, Joey kicked off his pants but left on his black boxers with flames on them. Seto managed to get his off rather eagerly wanting to be in Joey's arms again leaving him in his adorable blue eyes white dragon boxers. Joey chuckled softly at his silly lover's antics. It's going to be hurt for a bit since Seto or Joey had lube to make the transition easier but Joey didn't mind at all to prepping his sweet little dragon to hear him squeal and mewl while watching him writher beneath him.

Joey allowed his fingers roam around his Seto's body as he listen to the other's moan get more louder as he got closer. He watch Seto pout for not being kissed but he mewled out when his Puppy laid several kisses down his chest getting lower and very near his prize. Fingers slowly pulled off Seto's boxers, Joey smirked as he heard the ragged breathing coming out of Seto's mouth as he watch half lidded taking Seto in his mouth. Seto hissed as felt him straddle his hips trying not to jerk upwards, feeling that glorious tongue going up and down his shaft. Licking of the pre-cum beading slowly rolling at the corner of his mouth, Joey smiled still very much hungry to be in Seto and hear him scream out. Seto tasted the saltiness and the sweetness that is the natural flavor. He was enjoying all the attention that Joey was giving him.

Joey slowly entered a finger in his dragon's trying to get him to relax and comfortable before he enter a second finger. His used scissor motion to help widen the hole as he kissed Seto to help the screams not to be heard just yet. Finally entering his third finger to help a little bit more, Joey gently settled his dragon on the floor once more using the other's trench coat as a pillow. He shifted his body somewhat before entering in Seto where he didn't have enough time to cover his mouth with a kiss. Seto screamed out in pain as tears formed in his soft beautiful blue eyes. Joey still not moving waiting for Seto to get accustomed to him being in him. "Dragon, are you sure you want to continue?" The blond asked worried for his lover.

Seto nodded as he choked back a sob, "I fine, really. The pain is going away," Joey shifted slightly and Seto groaned as whimpers form in the back of his throat. "Do that again." The blond resifted once more as a moan escaped from Seto.

Joey experimentally thrusted in and out for a few moments until Seto screamed out of pleasure as he whimpered to his puppy. "That's the spot."

Joey smirked as he went fast as both of them moaned in sync, happy that they are together. Joey like it when his dragon mewled and yelp out in the night. Joey hissed slightly as he felt himself coming as whispered in his lover's ear. "Dragon, its almost time."

Seto grinned as he watch his puppy smirk roguishly as the two came both screamed the other's name, didn't care about anything else but the other at that moment. Seto could have sworn the world stopped turn for a few moments but it was enough when he told Joey, "I…love you, Pup."

Joey gently pulled out of his extremely exhausted lover as he return the answer with a kiss that made Seto see stars. "Love you too, Dragon."

When Monday arrived, all the girls squealed at a sight that would last for a lifetime and Seto Kaiba will never deny it. A picture of Joey and Seto cuddled together with satisfied smiles on their sleeping features. The girls of Domino High forever named the picture The Puppy as the Seme and a Dragon for a Uke. They are a match made in heaven despite their arguments they still love the other and are at times found in the bathroom, Seto on top of the sink or in the stall with Joey making love with him. Both whispering "I love you, Puppy" or "I love you, my sweet little dragon.

_______________________________________________________________________

**Arashi: I did it, I actually wrote a puppyshipping with my first lemon. My first time for both so sorry if it doesn't meet the standards set for Lemon if there is any. Please read and review, thank you.**


End file.
